Deep in your memory
by CronaxMakaFTW
Summary: Yet another Zatsune X Rin one-shot, with a bit of back story for this AUish thing i've created. R


Sure, Zatsune has a lot of nightmares, but compared to Rin, she barely has any. Rin just doesn't tell anyone about hers, she's afraid they'll laugh. She hasn't even told Zatsune, whom she trusts with her life. Every night, her sleep is plagued with repetitive flashbacks and nightmares, keeping her awake for hours. It doesn't help that she lives alone, and she hasn't told Zatsune that either, and whenever Zatsune asks about her parents when she's over at Rin's house, Rin just tells her they're working late. Her parents actually died when she was seven.

_They were driving home from Rin's friend's party, and it was raining really hard. Another car swerved out of control and ran straight into them, flipping their car onto its top. The windows smashed, sending glass shards everywhere, and the car spun around in circles as it slid off the road and into a ditch._

Rin lived, but her parents weren't so fortunate. She remembered when she woke up in the hospital, and the doctors told her what happened. She remembered crying for hours, and not talking to anyone for days. She remembered when they told her she would be living alone for a while, and how she still didn't say anything for another year or so. When she got to grade 5, she had made a few friends, one of them being Zatsune, who was the first person she actually talked to since the accident.

"_Hey Rin?" Zatsune's shy voice broke through Rin's train of thought. She nodded, signaling that she was listening. "Why don't you ever talk?" her voice was quiet. Rin thought for a moment. Zatsune expected her to write another note, and was shocked into silence when Rin answered verbally._

"_I don't really like talking about it... I'll tell you someday though." Rin's voice was soft and low, a little hoarse, and to Zatsune, utterly mesmerizing._

After a while, Rin started talking to everyone else, and started acting more like a normal teenager. But that was only an act. And it still is. She built walls around herself to keep people out, and keeps up the façade of being a normal happy teenager. But there are days when she can't keep it up, and she breaks, and has to pick up all the pieces. Today is one of those days; it's the day her parents died.

There is only one person who has managed to get through her walls, and see past her mask. And that person had only just succeeded in the second task. They stood in front Rin, who was crying her eyes out while huddled in a ball. Rin hadn't noticed them yet, and didn't notice them until a pair of slender arms wrapped around her, and she was enveloped by familiar warmth. She immediately tensed, and curled up tighter. Her sobs echoed off the walls of the empty house, the only inhabitant being Rin. The person hushed and tried to calm her down, and eventually said something. "Hey Rin," their soft voice cut through the sobs "Tell me what's wrong." Rin froze, and looked over at Zatsune. She knew she had to tell her sometime and why not now? She has no excuse today. She sniffled a little,

"They're dead." Was the only thing she said, "They've been dead for seven years... They're not working late... they never come home at all."

Rin felt Zatsune hug her tighter, and she knew that Zatsune knew who she was talking about.

"They died and I didn't... it's not fair... I should've died not them..." more sobs broke loose from Rin's trembling body. Zatsune did her best to get Rin to calm down and stop crying. "And, I keep seeing it happen every night...over and over again... I can't stand it anymore..." Rin sniffled clinging to her friend.

"Shhhhh... it's ok, you don't need to tell me everything. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Zatsune asked gently, and Rin nodded tiredly. "Alright, just let me get some stuff from home." She stood up and held her hand out to Rin, who just looked at it curiously. "I'm not letting you stay here alone." She smiled sweetly. Rin shakily grabbed her friend's hand. Zatsune walked home slowly, as not to disturb the nearly sleeping Rin on her back, who was mumbling something incomprehensible. All Zatsune got from the sentence was "Loves you..." before some soft snoring.

"Love you too Rin-chan."

* * *

Well, a little back story on Rin in this weird universe i have created. I tthink the next one i do, will be back story on Zatsune... IDK


End file.
